From the Goon Docks II: The Hunt for the Missing
by dylanfarr4
Summary: The continuation of the cancelled "From The Goon Docks". Astoria is plagued with a serial kidnapper. A man who has kidnapped over seventy children has to be caught. And the NYPD Special Victims Unit arrives in Astoria to help out. Though they aren't alone... They have a group of brainiac kids to help them out... the GOONIES. Previously known as "Law & Order: Goon Docks"
1. Chapter 1: Casey Novak New Case

CHAPTER 1: CASEY NOVAK'S NEW CASE

Casey Novak stirred her coffee as she opened up the file that she detested. It had been laying on her oak desk for a month now. She knew she didn't want to deal with it. But by Donnelly's orders, she had to. Right when she opened it, it felt as though a cloud black smoke filled her office attempting to take her down as it suffocated her.  
In just two days, she would be taking the 5 am flight across the country to Oregon where she would prosecute a kidnapper who had kidnapped over seventy kids in his life time.  
Donnelly said he had a good defense lawyer, so the state needed a good prosecutor. Donnelly (being the little b*tch that she is, Elliot Stabler would say back in the day) volunteered her services to the state of Oregon. Though luckily she wouldn't be alone, she would have detectives from the NYPD: Special Victims Unit helping her out there. Though the detectives at this precinct often annoyed her, and excessively disagreed with her judgement, these were her true friends. She looked at the picture on her desk of her and the SVU squad after a difficult case that they one. Each of them holding their glasses of champagne up to the sky. She knew she was one of them.  
Donnelly had made her leave for about five years after she withheld evidence from a case, she had her license suspended for three years. But now, she was back at the district attorney's office in New York City, though things weren't the same. Many of the people that were there five years ago, had left, and there were so many new people. One person she always got along with was Elliot Stabler, though he was gone. Olivia Benson and her butted heads, though it was nothing she couldn't handle. Now there was the young Detective Nick Amaro, and Detective Rollins. She didn't do well making new friends. It was always difficult for her.  
Her little daydream of what life used to be was over when Judge Donnelly bolted in.  
"Casey, just got a voice mail from Judge Whitstaf in Astoria, Oregon. Another two children have been kidnapped."  
"Elizabeth, this isn't our problem. Let Oregon deal with their own problems." Casey responded as she slammed the case file closed.  
"They haven't found ONE of those seventy kids. They have Cali, Washington state, and Idaho looking all over Oregon. They need more help, Casey! And I am sending you and a few NYPD detectives there to help."  
"This isn't your call Donnelly." Casey said quietly.  
"District Attorney Sageman agrees with me. He said they should have you." She smiled.  
"They have plenty of good prosecutors on the west coast."  
"I've offered your services. They want to see what you can do when they find the unimaginable b*stard that did this".  
"And that is where Detectives Amaro, Benson, Rollins, and Tutola come in?"  
"Casey, I don't know if I am sending the SVU squad with you."  
"Donnelly, I have worked with them for years, we know how each other thinks." Casey said, as she as beginning to get angry. Donnelly looked over at her desk and found the picture of her and the SVU squad.  
"That's what I'm concerned about, Novak. You have emotional ties with these people that will keep you from keeping perspective. Just like last time, Casey!" Donnelly said angrily. Casey grabbed her purse and pea-coat and stormed out of her office. She walked out with the angriest look on her face. She got into her old Caddy and headed for SVU.

She stormed in to see Nick Amaro looking at a few files. There was no one else in there.  
"Novak? It's 9pm. What the hell are you doing here?" Amaro shook his head.  
"Is Cragen in?" She questioned.  
"He left literally a minute ago." Casey nodded and ran out the door to see Cragen throwing his jacket in the back seat.  
"Don!" Casey waved at him. He waved back and slowly walked to her.  
"Casey? What's the matter?" He looked a little nervous.  
"I want you to fight for your squad to come with me to Oregon." She said a little on the edge. Cragen laughed. He rubbed his forehead with his hand.  
"Casey, Donnelly decided that some detectives from another precinct would help you in Oregon."  
"I heard. But I know the SVU like the back of my hand." As she but her hand up. "Please help me out on this one." she put her hands into begging position. Cragen huffed a little, and looked down at the ground for a while.  
"All right, Casey. But if I get in trouble from Donnelly, it'll be on you." He said pointing at her.  
"Thank you, Cragen." She said as she turned around heading back for her Cadillac. She turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

She shook her head thinking about what a hag Judge Donnelly is. She chuckled a little and drove towards Upper West Side.

In two days she leaves for Oregon. Let's hope Cragen talks to Donnelly into letting SVU help out.


	2. Chapter 2: Donnelly's New Orders

CHAPTER 2: DONNELLY'S NEW ORDERS

Donnelly was sitting at the farthest table from the door at the Sai Tai Cafe stirring tea when Cragen walked in. He walked rather swiftly. When Donnelly caught eye of him, she stood up to shake his hand, which she always did firmly. They sat down, and Cragen gave her a cold stare, that in a way gave her the chills.  
"What is this about, Captain?" She asked in a hushed tone.  
"Casey." He said sighing.  
"What about Casey? Her career is about to take off in Oregon... And..." She said before she was interrupted.  
"You know she wants a few people from my squad to go." He said sternly.  
"Oh Cragen. She went to you? That doesn't make me too happy." She said folding her napkin back up.  
"She knows no one that you are sending with her." He said.  
"That's the point. She is too emotionally attached to your squad. And in the law profession, the phrase "emotionally attached" doesn't have much meaning. She needs to find out how to work with people she doesn't know.  
"But wouldn't you rather her win the case she prosecutes, rather than gain an understanding of working with new people?" He questioned. Donnelly sat for a minute staring down at the table, then at Cragen.  
"All right. I'll send SVU with her. But... Let me be quite frank... If she loses perspective and loses this case... It will be YOUR head on a stick. Am I clear?" She said sternly with a look of doubt on her face.  
"Crystal clear, Judge." He smiled. He got up to leave the cafe, but she got up to stop him.  
"Oh, and Cragen..." She said as he turned around. He made a face as if to say "what?".  
"Make sure your squad behaves themselves." She smiled. "Have a nice day, Cragen."

He walked out with a smile on his face, knowing he had done a good thing for his squad and for Casey. It was 8:20 AM. He didn't have to be to the precinct until 9, so he decided to stop by the DA's office to tell Casey the good news.

He walked in and went to the office that had a bronze colored tag next to the door that read, CASEY NOVAK, ADA. He knocked lightly.  
"Its open" Casey said. She turned around to see Cragen. "Oh, Don. Hi. Did you talk to Donnelly?"  
"Yeah I did." He said. This was a good time to joke around with her.  
"Well you don't look to impressed." She said as she put her granite name tag into a box.  
"Well, I'm not." He crossed his arms.  
"What did she say?" Casey got a look of despair on her face as she packed her pens into the box.  
"Well there is good news and bad news. The bad news is, if you mess this one up, it's my head off my shoulders. And the good news is, she is letting SVU go." He smiled. She smiled and clapped her hands into praying position.  
"I may actually win this case when they find the b*stard." She said. Cragen nodded.  
"Well, Novak... I'll let you get back to packing the office up." He waved.  
"Bye Don, thank you." She waved back. As Cragen walked out she sat down in her big leather desk chair that was covered up in bubble wrap. She began to get a little teary eyed, because she knew that she wouldn't be truly leaving her home behind, because she would have the people she worked best with. She finished up the last bit of packing and taped the box. She threw her pea coat on and walked opened the door. It was 9:05 AM and this would be the last time she would see this office for a few months. She gave it one last look and turned the lights out.

Cragen walked out of his office in the SVU precinct.  
"Amaro, Benson, Rollins, Tutuola. My office." He said motioning for them to come to his office.  
Olivia Benson put down the file she was looking at and walked in, followed by Nick Amaro, Fin Tutuola, and then Amanda Rollins.  
"What?" Olivia questioned.  
"You are all being reassigned to a different precinct." He said short and easy and to the point.  
"What? What are you talking about, which one?" Amanda responded in a fit.  
"Well, you are all going to the same one. And it's only temporary." Cragen said trying to calm them down.  
"Well where the hell is it?" Fin asked.  
"Oregon. Astoria, Oregon." He said quickly.  
"Wait just a minute. Your telling me I have to pack up and leave my family and go to the other end of the country to go to Oregon?" Nick said irritated.  
"Yep." Cragen nodded.  
"This is unbelievable. Why are we being put there?" Olivia stated.  
"Novak has a case in Oregon. And she wants you as her chief investigators." Cragen responded. Olivia looked down at the ground and smirked a little.  
"Novak. This is all Casey's doing?" Olivia asked, sounding angry.  
"Casey wants you all to go with her. She thinks the case will be solved and prosecuted in. Just a month." Cragen said. Olivia shook her head and walked out.  
"When do we leave?" Nick asked.  
"Tomorrow." Cragen said.

They all walked out not as happy as hoped. Novak might love her SVU squad. But, it seems as though...they don't like her much.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

Chapter 3: The Arrival

Casey finished stuffing her suitcase full of things she'd need for this extended trip. She packed her favorite book, her favorite movie, her favorite clothes, everything she needed to survive. She took one last look at her apartment before she walked out the door, but as she scanned the room, she realized she had forgot something massively important in her life. She forgot her mother's pearls. She couldn't bear to live on without her mother's pearls, they are in a way what connected her to her hometown of Naomibrooke, Connecticut, where she had left her family behind to pursue a career in something that not many of them approved of. She had thought about the look on her father's face when she told them her career choice. He looked not angry but disappointed. Her father was an important businessman in her home state. The Novaks were known throughout Connecticut. Her mother, a respected psychiatrist who helped many schizophrenic people lead normal lives. This all came into her head, as if she was living her childhood of doing things that were never good enough.  
She came back to reality, holding the pearls, feeling them as if each pearl was a memory of her life. Each one represented a time she felt belittled by her own father.  
She tightened her hold into a clench. She began to cry remembering her childhood. The pearls were something her mother gave her as a goodbye gift, not a good luck gift. They never wished her luck. She took the pearls and slammed them on the floor, the strand breaking causing each gem to rush across the hardwood floor. This made her feel better. It was if she allowed each bad memory she had to roll away, broken away from her. Something she thought she could never live without, was something she needed to live without. This career was something she knew she could make people's lives better, and this case in Oregon, would help her realize that.

Casey arrived at JFK Airport. She began scouting for the SVU squad who she hadn't seen since she begged Cragen to get Donnelly to allow them to come.  
She looked over at the Starbucks kiosk where she noticed Detective Amaro waiting in line.  
"Nick!" She waved. He looked over at her and gave her a bit of dirty look. She got a chill. What was the matter with him? "Hey! What's the matter with you?" She questioned.  
"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?! You have dragged me away from my house, my family, my life. You have temporarily relocated us into a life that none of us know how to lead. Why did you do this, Novak?"  
"Nick, I know you all, I know how things work with all of you. I know how to work with you. I NEEDED you all." She said putting her hand on her face. "But, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would be so upset about this." She said in a whimper.  
"Yeah, and if you think I'm mad, go talk to Liv, and Amanda. They are p*ssed. And Tutuola, he REFUSED to come." Amaro said shaking his head. And with that Olivia and Amanda walked in lugging their giant suitcases through.  
"Hey." Nick mouthed, Olivia just looked at him. Amanda waved.  
"Guys, I didn't reali..." Casey began to say.  
"Save it. We've got sh*t to get accomplished, and we don't have time for you to pity us." Amanda said.  
"Our flight is boarding. We need to go." Olivia said pointing at the flight board. All three of the SVU members headed for the gate. Casey stood there looking at her feet. She didn't realize what she had done to them. But it was too late to feel sorry for them...they were already boarding.

Casey woke up from a jolt. She must've dozed off on the flight. She looked outside to see nothing but tall buildings and seacoast.  
She turned over to Nick who she ended up sitting next to.  
"Where are we?" She questioned.  
"Oregon. We are landing in Astoria in about ten." He said not looking at her. She nodded.  
After about twelve minutes, the flight landed and they were off the plane. She got off the plane first to see a man holding up a sign that said "NOVAK". She trotted over to him.  
"My name is Casey Novak. Why are you holding that sign?" She pointed to it.  
"Ah! Ms. Novak! I have been hired to take you to the APD." The man said. "I work for the Limo company here in Astoria." He chuckled.  
"Ohh." She nodded smiling.  
"Well I hope you mean me and my chief detectives." She said motioning at them.  
"Of course!" He nodded.  
"All right." She nodded again. She motioned for the other three to follow her. They picked up their suitcases and headed outside the airport to the limo. Nick smiled. Amanda and Olivia rolled their eyes.  
"Let's go solve us a case!" Nick chuckled, being happy about the limo. They were in for more than they expected. Way more. Casey never knew the danger she had put these three in. She didn't even know the danger she was in.


	4. Chapter 4: Michael Walsh

**Chapter 4: Michael Walsh**

Nick walked into the tall glass doors that allow you to enter the Astoria Police Department. Astoria PD is a highly respected precinct with some of the world's best detectives. It has affiliations with some of the most respected attorneys in the country. Nick looked around at at all the ritzy looking people that filled the lobby. A lobby? This precinct had a lobby? He couldn't believe the beauty of this building. Casey followed him in. She looked around to see the gorgeous paintings and creative sculptures.  
"Wow. Look at this place." Amanda said with a look of shock on her face.  
"It's really something." Olivia nodded. She was still angry about this. But she couldn't help but acknowledge the beauty of the Police Department compared to hers.  
"May I help you?" An overweight African-American woman yelled from across the room. Nick and Amanda chuckled at each other. Olivia smiled and looked at the ground.  
Casey started heading toward the woman at the stainless steel desk. She looked back and smiled. As if to say "Oh God. Here we go."  
"Hi. I'm Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak. I'm here to see DA Hilaire." Casey said very kindly.  
"You work here?" She said. Her name tag read Augusta Stubbs.  
"Excuse me?" Casey had a look of irritation on her face.  
"Nobody sees Stefan Hilaire unless they the President or they work for him. I ain't never seen ya here before, so you don't work for him. And I can sure as hell tell ya you ain't the President or anything close to it, so why don't you turn around and walk out the door right there." She said insanely rude pointing a pen at the front door. Casey smiled and looked back at Amaro. She looked back at Augusta and put her hands on the desk.  
"Look. You listen here. I have been assigned to work with Hilaire. So why don't you get off your lazy a**, pick up the phone, and dial his extension. Thank you." Casey gave a smile showing that she was beyond annoyed.  
"B*tch. I ain't doin' nothing for you!" She stood up and screamed. Everyone looked at her and Casey. Casey put her head down along with the rest of the SVU squad. With that she saw Hilaire walking down the spiral staircase very close to the desk.  
"Mr. Hilaire!" She yelled. He looked at her. He immediately knew who she was.  
"Ms. Casey Novak! How are you." He said giving her a handshake.  
"Been better." She responded.  
"Augusta, let these people to see me from now on. I'll be working closely with them." Hilaire said. Augusta just nodded and gave Casey a cold stare. And with that they headed back for his office.  
"How was the trip over?" Hilaire asked all of them.  
"A little bumpy." Olivia smirked.  
"And who is the beautiful woman?" He said giving Olivia a handshake.  
"Olivia Benson, Detective, NYPD: SVU." She responded.  
"I'm Amanda Rollins. Same job as her." Amanda laughed. He shook her hand.  
"Nick Amaro, Detective as well." Nick responded.  
"Well I'm glad you're here! I have a few kids downstairs waiting to talk to you guys." He said handing them files. Casey looked at hers. She saw a boy of about thirteen.  
"Michael Walsh." She stated. "What does a thirteen year old boy have to do with a serial kidnapper?" Casey questioned.  
"Well, why don't you ask him yourself." Hilaire said as he got up and straightened his tie. They all walked out and took an elevator to the basement where they temporarily held witnesses for questioning. They walked down a long hallway to a door that said WITNESSES. They walked in to see a family of three, a mother, a father, and a son.  
"Casey, this is the Walsh family." Hilaire said as he introduced Casey shook their hands.  
"So I'm assuming Michael is your boy?" She asked the mother.  
"Yes." She said whimpering. "We are so worried about him. He isn't the same since she went missing." Casey looked through her files. She looked for the missing person's name. She came across "Halliwood, Heidi".  
"Heidi. Heidi Halliwood?" She looked up at them.  
"Yes. He has a tight knit group of friends. Heidi was one of those friends. And he witnessed her kidnapping." Mr. Walsh said.  
"He witnessed the kidnapping?!" She was in shock at these words. She walked right toward the door where the boy was held for questioning. She stormed in and saw Michael sitting there as depressed looking as possible.  
"Hi, Michael. My name is Casey. I'm here to talk about Heidi." She said as she closed the door. Michael was a handsome boy. He had light brown hair and a few freckles on his face. His eyes were greenish brown. And he had a green sweatshirt on with dark denim jeans.  
"I don't want to talk about it." He looked away. Casey sat down in the leather chair on the other side of the table. She put her hand on his.  
"It's okay to be afraid. But if you help us, we can help her. We are going to do everything in our power to find her. We have some amazing detectives here to look for her, and all the others this creep has kidnapped." Casey looked into his eyes. His eyes started to tear. He looked at the table.  
"He took Andy." He said. Casey looked confused,  
"Who's Andy?" She asked.  
"Another friend." He said sobbing.  
"When did he take her?" She asked.  
"Last year. After we were walking home on the last day of school." He said staring at his hand, which happened to have bruises on it. Casey ignored this for a moment and got up to leave the room.  
"I'll be back." She smiled. Casey walked out of the room and excused herself to the bathroom. She went in and starting bawling. She couldn't help herself. She had dealt with serial killers, offenders, kidnappers. But never had she been asked to talk to a kid that witnessed it. Saw the imbecile that took these innocent kids against their will. She knew that this case was meant for her. She knew she could stop at nothing until she found him. And found the kids...alive.


	5. Chapter 5: Marissa Saint-Claire: Part 1

Chapter 5- Marissa Saint-Claire

Casey walked back down to the questioning room. She entered without even glancing at her partners or the boy's parents. She swiftly opened the door to see Michael sitting their still teary eyed from before. Casey walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Michael. We are going to do everything we can to find them."  
"Thats what they all say." He said.  
"Well...we are kinda special. We came all the way from New York to help." She smiled a little. He smiled back a little and just nodded.

With that, a girl and a man and a woman walked into the questioning room.  
"Where is Mikey?" The girl said to Mrs. Walsh.  
"Being questioned. Marissa, you should be home resting." She said to her.  
"She insisted we come, Irene." The woman (assuming her mother) said. Casey and Mikey walked out of the questioning room. Marissa ran up to Mikey and gave him the biggest hug possible.  
"I love you, Mikey." She said, beginning to cry. Casey walked up to the man and woman who had entered with their daughter.  
"Hi. ADA Casey Novak. You are?" She said shaking their hands.  
"Bartholomew and Crimsa Saint-Claire." The man said.  
"Thats our daughter, Marissa. She has been deeply affected by Heidi Halliwood's, and Andy Carmichael's disappearances." Crimsa said pointing at Marissa.  
"Would you mind if I talked to her?" Casey questioned.  
"That's up to her, Ms. Novak." Bartholomew replied. Casey nodded. She decided to walk over and interrupt Mikey and Marissa comforting eachother.  
"Marissa? Hi. I'm Casey Novak. Can I talk to you?" She asked very softly. Marissa gave Mikey a look. He nodded at her. She got up and walked into the questioning room. Casey followed, and shut the door behind her.  
"I already know what you want to ask, and I already know what you want me to say. So why are we doing this?" Marissa said rather rudely. Casey looked at her.  
"I understand that you are hurting. I know you are angry. Hell, I would be too." Casey responded motioning to the ceiling. "But, I'm here to help you. I'm here to ensure that everything is done to find you friends."  
"They all say that. They said that when Andy went missing. And guess what..." Marissa said as she stood up. "THEY STILL HAVEN'T FOUND HER!" She screamed.  
"Thats why we are here, Marissa." Casey said in a soft tone, hoping to calm her down. Marissa sat down, and started bawling. She covered her face with her hands. A tear fell from her eyes and hit the ground. Casey heard it as if it were a jolt of thunder. It felt like an earthquake. Casey felt herself getting cold and she began shivering.  
"I...I..I just miss them...so much. I want them back." Marissa got out as she was bawling her eyes out.  
"Tell me about them. How do you know them?" Casey asked.  
"We all went on a sort of treasure hunt." Marissa said.  
"What do you mean?" Casey was confused.  
"Just what I said. We found buried treasure in a cavern." She said. Casey looked out the one way window.

"She probably is talking about the treasure they found." Crimsa said.  
"Oh jesus." Mrs. Walsh put her hand on her forehead.

"Marissa, you found treasure?" Casey asked.  
"YES! How many damn times do I have to repeat myself?" Casey walked out of the room.  
"Your daughter found treasure?" Casey pointed back to the questioning room.  
"We all did. Me, Marissa, Andy, Heidi, Chunk, Mouth, Stef, and Brand." Mikey stood up to say. Amanda looked at Casey as if she were angry. Casey looked at her watch to see it was now 7pm.  
"We'll continue this tomorrow. Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, Mr. and Mrs. Saint Claire, I want you all here tomorrow 8am sharp." Casey said as she walked out of the waiting room followed by her team.  
Casey was ready to find the person who did this. And find the kids he took.  
The hunt was on. And she...was stopping at nothing.


End file.
